veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
Signal Fires
Scarlett must pickup a package from a smuggler in the harbor. Getting the Quest Scarlett should visit the Hooded Wings guildhall, go down to the basement catacombs (via the side door in the main hall), and ask Grimm for work. Grimm will give Scarlett this quest after she has completed the Dubious Methods quest. This quest is optional. Scarlett may elect to do it to increase her Experience and Reputation. The Quest Grimm tells Scarlett to go to the Harbor to light the signal fire in the Lighthouse tower to signal a ship to deliver a package; she should then meet the smuggler at the dock, take the package, and deliver it to Grimm. Prerequisites * Dubious Methods - Scarlett must pick up by painting from a house in the Inner City and deliver it to Grimm before he will give her this quest. Scarlett will need to have gained access to the Harbor (Completed chapter 2). Fulfilling the Quest Scarlett will have to wait until dark (either perform other tasks or rest in the Hooded Wings guildhall until dark. Then she should go to the Harbor. (It's probably easiest to just use the Gondoliers, assuming Scarlett has been to the Harbor before. At the Harbor, Scarlett should walk to the northernmost pier, go to the end and climb the lighthouse tower (the stairs are inside; after reaching the top of the stairs, there is a ladder on the outside to the very top.) Then light the fire (this can only be done at night. If Scarlett tries to light the fire during the daytime, Venetica will inscrutably refuse to ignite the wood.) Then, she should proceed to the northern Gondola station, where Phobos has landed his small boat. Speak with him and pick up the cargo. Phobos will say that the package is for the Doge and his "new friend", who we presume is the Undead Archon. Return to the Master Deimos to deliver the package, collect the reward and complete the quest. When Scarlett delivers the package to Master Deimos, she will have the option to demand to know what's in the package and who it is for (following up on what Phobos told her in the Harbor.) Whether she does or not will determine what quest she receives next from the Hooded Wings. If she doesn't demand any answers, her next (and final) quest for the Guild will be No Questions Asked. If she demands to know anything about the package, her next (and final) quest for the Guild will be The Longest Journey. Rewards Adds 600 points to Scarlett's Experience. (No change to Reputation.) Another guild quest. Related Quests After completing this quest, Scarlett may ask for another quest from the Hooded Wings Guild, which will be one of the following, depending on what question she asked Master Deimos: * The Longest Journey - Scarlett is to deliver a package to Akbah in the Juma Tribal Lands, but Grimm will only give her that quest if she completes this one. * No Questions Asked - Scarlett is to steal an item from the Order of the Holy Seal guild. Category:Quest Category:Hooded Wings Quest